


Miscommunication

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's a happy fic for once!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Cody and Obi-wan are in love. In trying to keep it a secret, the rest of the 212th becomes confused.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Miscommunication

Cody sat on the bed across from his general, dumbfounded. Had he heard what he thought he heard. “You...love me?”. He was pleased, shocked, and a little confused all in one. 

“Of course I do, my dear. I have for a long time.” Obi-wan realized his confusion and thought he had over stepped a line. “Of course if it’s not mutual I will understand it completely”

“No, it’s not that. Ge-Obi-wan” Cody grabbed Obi-wan’s hands and looked into his blue eyes. “I...I love you too, more than anything else in the universe. I just didn't expect it to be mutual I guess. I never thought that you’d be interested in someone like me”

“Cody...you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met- how could I not” Obi-wan gave Cody’s hands a squeeze. Cody went to say something but Obi-wan cut him off, “If you dare say it’s because you happen to be a clone, I will not have it. I have told you and your brothers many times, that you are unique and special, and so very important to me. I care for you all, but I love you Cody. I love everything about you”   
  
That night was the best thing to happen to either of them. After a long conversation, they both agreed to keep it as professional as they could while other people were around. Seemed easy enough, that’s what they already did.

\----

About a month later Cody walked into the barracks, tired and ready to get some sleep. He’d been sleeping in the barracks for most of his entire time on board the Negotiator, so it surprised him when Boil asked-

“What are you doing here?”

“I sleep here? The same as the rest of you” Cody sat on his bunk and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well yeah, you’re supposed to. But you didn’t for a while, but this whole month you’ve been here.”

“Now that he mentions it, it is a little odd.” Crys pipes up from his bunk, “Did you and the general get into an argument?”

“What does me sleeping here have to do with him?” 

“Well you usually slept in his quarters, something about ‘needing to make sure he actually sleeps’ or some excuse like that” Crys sat up in his bunk to fully face the other two. 

“And for a while you two have been standing really far apart from each other, which is strange for you two” Boil’s curiosity was starting to confuse Cody even more. “Did you two break up or something?”

Cody couldn’t help but laugh. He realized what had happened. In trying to not be noticed as a couple, they greatly changed how touchy and physically close they were. Cody didn’t realize before how close they normally were, they could have just kept things as they were. “Broke up? Boil we were never together” 

“You weren’t? I could have sworn you two were together, like a year ago”

Again Cody laughed. “Definitely not that long ago. I guess if me staying here is making things worse, I’m going to leave” He stood up from his bunk and walked out, leaving a very confused Boil and Crys behind him. Just before the door closed he heard Crys say-

“Are they together or not? He just confused me even more”

Cody chuckled to himself as he walked to Obi-wan’s quarters. He punched the number to enter the room, and the door slid open with a hiss. Obi-wan was still up, doing paperwork of course. He looked up and seemed pleased but confused to the commander's presence. 

“Cody? It’s late, did you need something?”

Cody sat on the bed, already having discarded his armor back in the barracks. “Firstly, it is late. So why are you still up doing work?”

“It needs to be done, I can sleep later” Obi-wan put down the data pad he was holding and turned his chair to properly look at the commander.    
  
“ _ Cyare _ you haven’t slept in over four days. I can see it in your eyes.”

“It's...hard sleeping without you here, and sometimes I just don’t have the time.”   
  
“Well, I’m here now. So come to bed.” Cody looked at him with a tired smile. 

“What if someone finds you here-”

“The 212th already know”   
  
“What”   
  
“Apparently, putting a professionalism rule on our relationship, led everyone to believe we had an argument and were refusing to talk to each other. Boil ask me if we broke up”   
  
Obi-wan let out a laugh, and Cody joined him. The imagination of the 212th never failed to surprise them. “Broke up?”   
  
“That’s what he said, he thought we got together sometime last year” Cody let out another chuckle. “So can we just drop that rule, and go back to how we were before?”   
  
“I guess that does mean that in putting the rule, we made ourselves more noticeable.” Obi-wan smiled at him. “I suppose we can drop it while we’re around the 212th, since they’re already aware.”   
  
“Does that mean you’ll come over here and sleep?” Cody laid down on his side, back facing the wall. He could still look at Obi-wan in his chair, and there was plenty of room for Obi-wan to slip in next to him. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and stood up. He stripped down to his bottom layers, a thin robe and black leggings, then slipped into the bed next to Cody. Cody pulled up the blanket and covered them both. Obi-wan rested his head under Cody’s chin and cuddled in as close as he could.   
  
“I missed this…”   
  
“Shhh...sleep now  _ Cyar’ika”  _ Cody pressed a light kiss to the top of Obi-wan’s head.   
  
“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum…” Obi-wan’s voice was as quiet as a whisper, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Cyare - Dear  
> Cyar'ika - Darling/sweetheart  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you


End file.
